


Small Talk

by Jyu22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22
Summary: 上班族設定分手後的前大學情侶
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

李玟赫從來都沒有料到會再見到他。應該說，未曾想過會以這種方式再見。

他想像過他們也許會在多年後的某個冬季，在某條首爾的街道上巧遇，可能會看見雪花猶如時間暫時停止一般懸盪在空中，細碎的冰晶落在他的肩頭上、他鐵灰色大衣的衣領上、他纖長的眼睫毛上。在兩人視線交會的刹那，他們很有默契地看向另一個和自己擦身而過的陌生人，那樣就能裝作沒有撇見他吻過無數次的鼻樑被凍紅，裝作手指微乎其微的顫抖是寒冬導致的生理反應，然後再度往各自的方向前進。

他想像過他們也許會在多年後的某個夏季，在某個社區裡的公園巧遇，樹上的蟬肆意鳴叫以彰顯生命力，高掛的豔陽刺得人張不開眼。接著可能會有顆兒童用足球滾到他腳邊，在他彎下腰，撿起來遞給那個可愛的、有著一副令人懷念的容顏的小男孩後，才發現那孩子的父親站在他身後，用四平八穩的語氣向他道謝，禮儀周到而淡漠。縱使能夠坐下來寒暄，也只是些場面話的切磋和對過去的緬懷。

再怎麽樣也不該是這樣的。李玟赫覺得腦袋一片空白，隔壁桌的人喝完酒正在興頭上，吆喝和大笑此起彼落，傳進他耳裡卻像遙遠大洋上輪船低沉的汽笛鳴聲，在他腦中嗡嗡作響，吵得他發暈。

為什麽偏偏是這時候、這裡、這個人。

「李玟赫，你發什麽呆！快給我們姜部長倒酒！」背部被大力拍打才使他回過神來，李玟赫環顧四周，看見三雙眼睛盯著他，尤其是左手邊上司的視線強烈得像是要把他給盯穿，才趕緊伸出手去拿酒瓶。

「啊、是、不好意思。」恭敬地給這次合作公司的業務負責人倒酒，李玟赫一邊陪著笑，一邊用眼角餘光偷瞄對面危襟正坐的那人。

一頭黑髮梳得整整齊齊，被髮膠固定住的瀏海乖順地維持完美的造型，黑框眼鏡跟高聳的鼻樑很相襯。縱使列居酒席，也不見他的黑色西裝有任何凌亂之處，領帶的角度和形狀精准得堪稱樣品，好端端地掛在一點皺褶也沒有的白襯衫上，使衣服的主人流露出一種一絲不苟、精明幹練的氣質。

還真是一如既往。李玟赫默默地想著。

「這次的計畫就拜託姜部長您多多幫忙了。」他擺出營業用笑容，臉部肌肉因長時間過度用力而痠痛。

「哪裡的話，有了李組長和我們劉組長，還需要我做什麽？」目睹那個挺著啤酒肚、滿臉油光的中年大叔極為自然地將手臂環上旁邊那人，同時發出惱人的笑聲時，李玟赫倒酒的手微微抖了一下，酒水沒灑，但他覺得自己的嘴角有越發僵硬的趨勢。

李玟赫不動聲色地敬酒，別過頭把自己那杯一飲而盡時瞥了對面一眼，對於他不但沒有避開，沒有反抗、掙扎，反而還露出淺笑的舉動感到不齒，或是憤怒。

然而他能說什麽？酒桌上的職場性騷擾簡直屢見不鮮，況且同性之間更難處理，因為世俗根本不當一回事，也不可能接受。

再者，他要用什麽身份介入呢？不過是個合作公司的組長。

「那我們差不多該去下一輪了，既然部長您這麽抬舉我，我不為您表演一首，似乎說不過去吧？」

「我就喜歡李組長這性格！做事就是上道！」兩方上司又開始放聲大笑，拉拉扯扯地走出店外，往練歌房的方向走去，徒留桌上杯盤狼藉，和兩名工薪階級。

李玟赫正打算翻找皮夾付帳，餐桌上的帳單卻被對方搶先一步拿起，很乾脆地走到櫃檯，掏出信用卡把帳結清了。他隨後跟上，試著開口說話，腦袋卻一片空白。

「這餐就我來吧，等等大概是你的場子。」

李玟赫愣了愣，硬是擠出了一個回覆：「啊……好。謝謝。」

還沒等他說出第二句話，前方那人便已頭也不回地踏出餐廳。

留在原地走不了的，真的只有我嗎？

李玟赫茫然若失地看著遠去的背影。

——————————————————————

「答啦答啦答啦啦！」

李玟赫一手抓著麥克風，一手瘋狂揮舞著鈴鼓，在字幕滾動的大螢幕前不計形象地奮力表演，震耳欲聾的音響和在胃裡翻騰的酒精讓他頭昏腦脹，不計代價的亂吼的代價便是如火灼燒的喉嚨，他卻沒有拒絕的權利。

兩名部長已經喝得醉醺醺的，對方公司那個臃腫的猥褻大叔緊緊攬著部下的肩膀，眼神迷離得像嗑藥，在身旁那人的西裝上遊蕩。  
「我們劉組長要不要也上去唱一首啊！」

他尷尬地笑了笑，推辭道：「不了，我不怎麽會唱歌。」

哇這謊說的可大了。  
李玟赫差點把麥克風摔出去。

「那就喝酒！你必須選一個！」

他看見那個組長一瞬間露出了為難的表情，卻收起情緒，面不改色地把桌上一杯高濃度洋酒一飲而盡。

「劉組長夠大氣！喝！」

李玟赫強忍著心中鬱悶，又更賣力地唱起歌來，再度讓那個心有不軌的部長把注意力放回他身上。

接著他們對上眼了，坐在沙發上替上司酌酒、陪笑的那人，和賣力扮演丑角、娛樂上司的那人。坐著的那人眼神中透漏出難以言喻的情緒，讓李玟赫忍不住臆測。

那是對他的憐憫嗎？還是不屑？

隨便，反正這就是李玟赫生活的方式，管他覺得他丟不丟人。況且真要說的話，坐在那裡的他，和在臺上的他，都半斤八兩。

而且，現在他們也沒關係了。

應酬活動一直持續到半夜，直至兩位高層終於心滿意足，搖搖晃晃地被推上計程車送走。李玟赫深深歎一口氣，又撞上了和他身處同階層、擁有同樣勞碌命的那人的視線。但這次是對面的人先說話了。

「最近……過的好嗎？」

「……如果我說不好的話？」你會怎麽樣？

他看見總是波瀾不驚的那張臉微微一沉。

「行了，別那樣看我。每天加班加到昏天暗地，難得的週五晚上還得陪那兩位聚餐到大半夜，能好嗎？」

「也是。」

又是一陣難熬的死寂。李玟赫很不喜歡沉默。

「那你呢？最近好嗎？」  
「就那樣，沒什麽特別的。」

這意思是，有沒有我對你來說都差不多？  
他喝太多酒了，口腔中的苦澀繞進五臟六腑。

「你怎麽回去？」看著馬路上來來去去的計程車，他忍不住又開啟一個話題。

「坐公車或地鐵。」  
「這時間早沒車了。」

這人難道是傻子嗎？半夜兩點半去哪找大眾運輸工具。

「那就走路。」

「你不搭計程車嗎？反正我們順路，可以一起……」李玟赫話講到一半，才意識到自己都說了些什麽。

啊西，一起什麽一起。

「不用，謝謝你。」聽者倒是沒有多大的反應，向他微微低頭致意，「那我先走了，之後再見。」

看著眼前的那人又要離他而去，李玟赫突然覺得不能就這樣讓他走，腦子一熱便張了口。

「劉基賢！」

他回過頭，像以往做過無數次的那樣。

李玟赫頓時有些恍惚，他彷佛看見此刻的上班族劉基賢的身影，和八年前的大學生劉基賢的身影重疊在一塊。

李玟赫現在二十七歲，劉基賢也二十七歲。  
十九歲的他們在大學時相遇。

他們在八年前的那個春季，在校園裡的走廊上巧遇，粉櫻色的花瓣順著徐徐微風，落在劉基賢的單眼相機上、落在李玟赫染成淺金色的頭髮上、落在兩人心頭難以言喻的悸動上，靜悄悄地生根發芽。他們一見如故，擁有共同愛好和類似的品味，卻有截然不同的個性，而磁鐵異性相吸，於是他們開始並肩而行。

八年前的他們深愛著彼此。  
八年後的他們什麽也不是。

「李玟赫。」

劉基賢在數公尺外凝視著他，沒有繼續說下去，但看著劉基賢的表情，李玟赫已經知道了沒說完的話是什麽。

是三更半夜應酬完，頂著冷風站在首爾的街道上，最不想從大學時代開始交往的前男友口中聽到的那句話。

他多麽希望一切都和劉基賢的話一樣，沒有結尾，沒有繼續向前走，沒有把他拋在後頭。

拜託，別說了，不要繼續了。

然後他看見劉基賢的嘴張啊張的，像金魚一樣。李玟赫聽不見他說什麽，他不想聽見。不想聽不想聽不想聽。

但是他猜到、看到、也聽到了。

「我們已經結束了。」

"And I just can't believe  
We went from strangers to lovers to strangers in a lifetime  
Now just memories  
We've gone from  
strangers to lovers to strangers"

留在原地走不了的，真的只有我啊，基賢尼。


	2. Chapter 2

「為什麼？」

他此刻的聲音乾澀而嘶啞，多麼希望這問題打從一開始，就連問都沒有問的必要。

「因為看不到未來的事，我不想做。」劉基賢連瞥都沒瞥他一眼，自顧自地收拾行李，接著又環顧四周，確認自己在這個地方留下的痕跡已被全數抹去。

看著這副景象，李玟赫總覺得正在消失的不只是他和他之間的一點一滴，就連劉基賢本身的輪廓都在慢慢淡化，分解，離開他身邊。

於是他猛然抓住劉基賢的肩膀，迫使那人停下手邊動作，轉過身來面對他。手勁大了些，他知道劉基賢會痛，但李玟赫不想放開，「什麼叫看不到未來？我們為什麼會沒有未來？」

劉基賢終於正眼瞧他了，明明正值春暖花開的五月，他眼神中的漠然卻好比隆冬時分深山針葉頂端的冰霜，刺得李玟赫不自覺退縮，按住肩膀的手也緩緩鬆開。不知肌肉是否用力過度，手指止不住的顫，像酒精戒斷症狀。

打從初見時他就很喜歡劉基賢的笑眼，裡頭似乎淌著璀璨的星河，美得叫人移不開目光，於是他一望就是八年。然而在劉基賢眼裡一閃一閃的點點星子，此刻卻消失了，像劃過夜空的流星，人們欣賞並讚頌的都是它生命中最美的一瞬間，卻沒意識到那是一場壯麗而燦爛的死亡，隨之而來的是燃燒殆盡，接著殞落，灰飛煙滅。

「……我的東西都收得差不多了，一起買的那些隨便你怎麼處理。」見他沒有進一步動作，劉基賢把公寓鑰匙放在餐桌上，拉起行李箱往玄關走去，輪子嘎嘎作響，和地板摩擦產生的聲音很大，蓋住了李玟赫從喉間擠出的挽留，或是他根本沒說出口。

闔上大門前的瞬間，劉基賢回頭看了他一眼。李玟赫矛盾的想笑，他以為他連他的最後一眼都不配擁有，此時有種被施捨的感覺。

「希望別再見了。」

——————————————————————

「劉——」李玟赫猛然坐起身來，一股反胃感忽地湧起，身體彷彿綁了鉛塊般沉重，四肢的知覺變得比往常遲鈍，腦袋痛到快炸開的感覺卻是格外清晰。他一手扶著自己的太陽穴，一手掩住嘴克制想嘔吐的感覺，對於自己又夢見當初那個場景感到懊惱。

啊西，都半年了還是會想起來。

休息一會後，他抬起頭來環顧四周，突然發覺身處的環境似乎跟自己的家不太一樣，卻又莫名熟悉。

「終於醒了？我差點以為你會直接猝死。」

一個慵懶中帶點鄙夷的聲音冷不防地出現，李玟赫看著靠在房門口的人愣了半响，才慢半拍地驚呼出聲：「……蔡亨源！？我怎麼會在你家？」

「不記得了？」

「呃……」李姓醉鬼開始努力回想昨晚發生的一切。

工作了一整天後，他陪著部長去應酬，在那裡遇到了目前最不想遇見的人，在散場時喊了他的名字——

看著李玟赫不停變動的表情，蔡亨源覺得有點想笑，「看來不是完全不記得呢。」

李玟赫心虛的瞄了他一眼，糾結一陣子才緩緩地開口：「我昨天……遇到劉基賢了。他是這次合作公司的小組負責人。」

「我知道。」

「哦——等一下，為什麼？」

「因為昨天是他送你回來的。」蔡亨源的回覆像在陳述一份市場報告的數據一樣輕描淡寫，但李玟赫先生因為這句話受到了莫大的衝擊。

「基、基賢送我回來的！？」

蔡亨源雙手抱胸，微微挑眉，表情似笑非笑，只差沒在臉上大大寫著：「哎呦，還基賢呢，誰不知道你們交往過嗎？」

無視損友的曖昧表情，李玟赫決定先問出他最在意的問題——差不多也是對方最在意的，有關禮儀的問題。

「那我有沒有做什麼……不像話的事情……？」李玟赫誠惶誠恐，戰戰兢兢地跪在床上。

「噢……也沒什麼，就是，一下死命摟住他的脖子不放、一下捏著他的臉頰說他很像倉鼠很可愛、再用你那套玟赫公主撒嬌瘋狂騷擾他之類的吧。」

看著李玟赫那一臉彷彿世界末日到來的表情，蔡亨源忍不住噗哧出聲，笑得像是光州某個巷口的老大爺。

「啊你真的！」

「誰叫你斷片。」

「到底有沒有！」

李玟赫深深感受到謹慎交友的重要性。他當初就不該跟這討人厭的傢伙變得太要好。

「沒有，你睡的跟死豬一樣，他扛著你送到我家之後就走了。」

天知道那隻暴躁倉鼠有沒有把他家電鈴按壞，要不是他還沒睡著，鄰居八成都要來投訴了。  
蔡亨源忿忿不平地想著。

悻悻然摸了摸鼻子，李玟赫又拋出另一個疑問：「那為什麼不是我家，而是你這？」

「……李玟赫，你是真的傻，還是故意的？」

「啊尼，你一定要這樣講話嗎……所以到底為什麼？」

蔡亨源猶豫了一陣子，繞著眼珠子說：「因為……你們現在……不是能隨意進出對方家裡的關係？」

李玟赫的呼吸猛然一滯，失去意識前聽見的最後一句話又像箭矢一樣射進他的心臟。

「我們已經結束了。」

說出這種話的人居然還會送自己回來，這讓李玟赫的心情有些五味雜陳。劉基賢就是溫柔和殘忍的矛盾集合體，讓人又愛又恨，卻又難以忘懷。

「所以昨天基……劉基賢是自己回去的嗎？」他硬生生轉了話題，想讓不自在的感覺消退。

「人家仁至義盡後，當然就回去了啊。」

「……半夜三點，你讓他一個人回去！？」

「不然你還指望我送你……前男友回家嗎？」

蔡亨源覺得自己的腦袋也開始發疼——這人只要一扯到有關他的事就智商下線。

「呃。」李玟赫無言以對，自豪的口才頓時不見蹤影，低頭盯著腿上的棉被默不作聲。

「……你要是真擔心，就不要喝成那樣。」蔡亨源稍微緩和語氣，有些心疼，又有點同情他呆坐在床上的大學死黨。

他可以說是這段感情的見證者，看著李玟赫從某天開始變得格外容光煥發，全身彌漫著粉紅色泡泡一般的幸福感，連看著窗外的樹葉都在思春，只差沒拔花瓣占卜。縱使身為一個宇宙直男他覺得很肉麻，還是幫那個搞起曖昧來活像是國小男生的笨蛋朋友出點子告白，事成後是被請了一頓飯沒錯，但任何餐點只要配上情侶在面前卿卿我我，就都難以下嚥。

他記得李玟赫只要一跟劉基賢鬧脾氣就帶著酒來找他抱怨，殊不知自己跟劉基賢也混熟之後，情侶檔時不時就逼著他選邊站，搞得他裡外不是人，但一切紛爭會隨著他們和好而煙消雲散；他也始終無法忘記劉基賢在搬出李玟赫的公寓時對他說的那番話，而蔡亨源遵守了承諾，未曾和李玟赫提及隻言片語。

又一件李玟赫不會知道的事是，昨晚劉基賢送他回來時躊躇了好一會兒，兩人在睡得不省人事的他身旁大眼瞪小眼，最後還是對蔡亨源劈哩啪啦講了一大串注意事項，像是「李玟赫要喝杯溫水再睡，才不會宿醉太嚴重」、「睡的地方旁邊一定要放個水盆，以免他吐得亂七八糟」、「他太會踢被子了，所以就直接像做紫菜捲一樣，用棉被把他包起來，免得著涼」、「等等發個醒酒湯的食譜給你，早上就拜託——還是不了，帶他去外面吃就好……」

「為什麼要這樣做？」在他連珠炮似地講完一大串話，場面再度陷入一陣尷尬時，蔡亨源忍不住問道。

劉基賢注視著他，又看了看床上的李玟赫，擠出一個蔡亨源再熟悉不過的營業用笑容——多數人都覺得可愛，卻使他作嘔的那種，「總不能把他丟在路邊不管吧？」

「你知道我不是那個意思。」

「我之前不知道他也是負責人。」

「那你就應該在發現時找藉口離開。」

「蔡亨源你搞什麼？」劉基賢煩躁地扯了扯領帶，勉強戴上的微笑面具頓時破碎崩落。

他已經不是二十歲前半，沒有力氣在凌晨和人吵架了，不管對象是誰都一樣。

「我的意思是，你們再這樣下去，就會跟還沒分手時一樣，只會互相傷害而已。」

劉基賢沉默了很久，久到讓蔡亨源以為他不打算繼續說話時，他的回答像是呢喃，像悄無聲息落下的羽毛。

「我知道。」

「我知道。」李玟赫抓著自己的頭髮哀號，「但是沒辦法啊……那些大叔最愛喝了……不喝又不行……」

「去打理一下，你現在看起來有夠邋遢。」蔡亨源不想理會他的鬼叫抱怨，把準備好的盥洗用品和衣物隨意扔給他，慢悠悠地晃出房間。

「亨源啊你有護髮素嗎！」

「浴室。」

「我可以選別的衣服穿嗎！」

「衣櫃，但我的褲子對你來說八成都太長。」

「呀你胡說什麼呢，我們身高也沒差多少……那你有煮醒酒湯給我嗎！」

「誰他媽給你煮，去外面吃。」

「親故啊我愛你！」

「神經病。」

李玟赫胡亂喊了一串，才拖著沉重的腳步到浴室去。他端詳鏡中的自己，嗯，好像真的沒平常帥。而且不知道是不是宿醉的緣故，眼睛看起來有點腫，喉嚨感覺有點乾。

他斷片得太嚴重，以致於他真的不確定就劉基賢那身板是如何扛他回來的，也不清楚劉基賢和跟蔡亨源說了什麼。但他隱約有點印象，記得在身旁兩人談話的尾聲，劉基賢正準備離開時，自己像是出於本能反應般轉醒，還處在半瞇著眼的狀態下，就死死抓住那人的西裝衣角，喊著讓他別走，然後哭了。

哭得撕心裂肺，哭得肝腸寸斷。

哭得讓劉基賢鎮靜地撥開他的手，關上蔡亨源的公寓大門後，腿一軟，直接癱坐在原地。

但關於這件事，李玟赫依舊不知道。


	3. Chapter 3

撇除時間軸從起床時間開始稍微向後順延，劉基賢的假日和平日過得一樣規律。

早餐過後去附近公園散步運動，中午如果有興致就照著新的食譜做一道菜，下午是慣例的大掃除，晚飯後讀讀書看看電影，若還有時間便整理下星期公司要用的資料，安穩平靜的一天又緩緩過去。

然而在陽光穿過海軍藍和象牙白交錯的條紋窗簾縫隙，帶著熱能的光點一閃一閃打在劉基賢的眼皮上時，他的腦袋是酒精肆虐後的殘骸，思緒卻宛如在解大學入學考試的數學題目一般清晰。

少了李玟赫的日子他一樣過得很好，半年來他一切如故，沒有食不下咽三餐以淚洗面，沒有渾渾噩噩封閉自我拋棄整個世界，家人朋友的邀約他依然答應，工作起來一如既往的高效率，卻也不是瘋狂投入某件事以轉移注意力那種老套戲碼。

縱使在上班的空檔，嚼著炸雞附贈的白蘿蔔塊配燒酒，擠在地鐵的車廂間，盥洗完擦乾頭髮上的水珠時，他會突然覺得心裡空蕩蕩的，彷彿裡頭沒有肌肉組織和血管，沒有血球和血漿，整顆心臟像是塗上紅漆的空心紙球，一鼓一縮擠壓空氣。

它是一件拙劣的美勞作品，或是一個劉基賢。

這樣的瞬間再度一閃而過，這次是輾轉反側失眠一整晚——距離他到家也才四五個鐘頭——宿醉的星期六早晨。

少了李玟赫的日子他一樣過得很好，紙球的外皮依然艷紅，只要心臟還在持續正常跳動，就不會有人懷疑它的構造和內在。

劉基賢坐在床上靜默半响，沒有直接跑進洗手間戴隱眼，因為頭暈他摸索了一會兒，才找到昨晚隨手放在床頭櫃上的黑框眼鏡，視野變得清晰的那刻，他輕聲對自己說了一句話。

這是一項儀式，一個習慣，像是放在書店展示櫃裡的那些正能量書籍會提倡的精神喊話，一種讓生活變得更好的自我暗示。

「走吧，該醒了。」

———————————————————

然而幻影沒有因為夢境的結束而消失。他一度以為李玟赫於他只會是停留在青春的一抹回憶，徘徊在夢迴時分的一幀殘相，直到現在。一池春水不論是被吹皺或是被小石子叨擾，漣漪一旦被激起，就久久不能停息，猶如蝴蝶效應：綺麗的蝴蝶拍拍翅膀，在劉基賢的心中刮起一道龍捲風。

舉例來說，他只是打算自己隨便做些吃的解決午餐，李玟赫在他身邊嚷嚷的畫面便浮上心頭——他總是挑在劉基賢下廚時跑到廚房裡東瞧瞧西湊湊，一下問什麼時候能吃，一下評論他的料理步驟不對，時不時拿起各種烹飪用具仔細端詳，認真得儼然料理界專業人士，殊不知只是個會忘記洗菜的小傻子。

打開平板想把前陣子沒看完的影集追完，明明該是流暢獨特的英國腔，到耳邊卻轉換為再熟悉不過的嗓音：李玟赫擠在他身旁的沙發空隙，操著他那他破爛的韓式英文，像鸚鵡一樣不厭其煩地複述臺詞，往往吵得他沒辦法專心在劇情上，最後還是收了平板，兩個人一起打遊戲去了。

舉起好久沒碰的單眼，從視窗看出去明明就是截然不同的景色，投射到視網膜上時卻永遠都是李玟赫的身影，李玟赫的笑容，李玟赫透過鏡頭看著他的眼神，無論看多少次都讓人淪陷的眼神。

甚至連香水，不管換過多少品牌、試遍各種香調，噴出的水霧如煙火絢麗綻放，彌漫在空氣中總是夾著一絲似有若無的香氣，優雅而醉人，李玟赫的味道。

全部都是李玟赫。

不管做什麼、什麼時候、在哪裡，目光所及之處，在耳邊縈繞的聲音，呼出吸入的空氣，潛藏於腦海深處的記憶，全部都是李玟赫留下的痕跡。

少了李玟赫的日子，他一樣過的很好。但是偶爾，劉基賢想要逃跑。

如果轉身往回就能將時間倒退，劉基賢想跑一場持續八年的馬拉松，回到寒意仍未消散的冬日，吹來的風依然蕭瑟刺骨，讓時間停在春天的粉櫻綻開前。如此一來花瓣便不會落在他第一臺單眼上，落在走廊那頭笑得燦爛的少年淺金色的頭髮上，以及落在他劇烈跳動的心臟上，那時他的心還有血有肉，而不是乾燥的沙洲，荒蕪的曠野，皺巴巴的乾癟紙球。

然而劉基賢直到幾個小時前才知道，原來無機物構成的心臟也有痛覺神經。

「基……基賢吶……」沒有，劉基賢，你什麼也沒聽到。

「你要去哪……」不行，別回頭，你有什麼資格回頭？

「不要走……基賢……你不要走好不好……」

或許他一直在等這句話。

———————————————————

最終發現自己不管做什麼都無法集中，劉基賢洩恨似地拋下相機——考量到它的價位，當然是好好地落在黑色絨布製的墊子上——悵然若失地坐在沙發，茶几上剛沖好的咖啡霧氣翻騰，香醇的氣味分子溜進鼻腔，卻沒有讓他好過些。

迫於現實壓力，步入職場後的劉基賢脾氣收斂許多，但不代表他的稜角已盡數磨平，煩躁感一旦升高到特定程度，就必須被發洩出來。以前的他通常是藉由嘮叨和說教宣洩情緒，但如今那個會和他吵架的對象已然不在，劉基賢的強迫症便成為一切的出口，打掃對他來說是最好的紓壓。

他拿著撢子掃過書櫃的灰塵，正在思考要不要趁著天氣好，全都拿出來曬太陽避免發霉時，夾在邊角的一本冊子吸引了他的目光。

開本不大，但從書頁縫隙可以看見裡面夾了不少東西，導致整本書被撐得很厚實。劉基賢小心翼翼地把它從書櫃裡抽出來，封面封底都沒有任何文字或插畫，書背是駝色的硬紙板，材質有點像精裝書。不對，不是書。

是相簿。

像是對待一本失傳已久，終於重見光日的脆弱古籍一樣輕輕翻開那本相冊，蝴蝶頁上幾個褪色的鋼筆墨水字映入眼簾時，劉基賢忍不住縮了縮肩膀，手一顫，一張照片從書頁間滑落。盯著那張掉在地上的照片，他一時竟忘了彎腰去撿。

那是兩個身穿學士服、頭戴學士帽的男孩，一個環抱著一大束鮮花，險些抓不住畢業證書；另一個右手搭過他的肩膀，左手提滿各式各樣的禮物，旁邊還擺著兩個行李箱。

相片的構圖很奇怪，角度也抓得不怎麼樣。劉基賢印象很深刻，他去檢查照片的時候唸了蔡亨源一頓，後者白眼一翻，轉身拋下他倆就要走，還是被李玟赫勸回來的。

照片的拍攝時間是他們的大學畢業典禮，兩人準備展開同居生活的第一天。

他靜靜把相簿放在茶几上，再緩緩地往下蹲，手指撫過稍微泛黃的相紙。照片裡的他和現在相比還很青澀，對著鏡頭笑得燦爛，一雙狹長的眼睛彎得像新月，嘴咧得連牙齦都露了出來。李玟赫雖然沒有露齒笑，卻也笑得很好看——畢竟是李玟赫。

但他沒有看鏡頭。李玟赫在看他，一臉幸福滿溢，彷彿得到了全世界。

桌上的熱美式在不知不覺間冷卻。

———————————————————

「你這人到底會不會拍照啊？怎麼沒一張對焦？糊成這樣能看嗎？」

「呀，老子願意給你們拍已經很不錯了，還給我嫌棄？」

「啊我真的是——」

「好了好了基賢吶，你看這張，不是挺好的嘛？唉呀我們基賢尼真是好看，我也好看。」

「說什麼呢，你都沒看鏡頭。」

「那不忙著看你呢。」

「我啊，沒辦法一心二用，光看你就不夠顧別的了。」

是啊，那個時候他們的全世界好小，只裝得下彼此。  
那時他們的世界，好小。


End file.
